herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel
Info Hazel is part of Team C.R.A.Z.Y and is also a member of the Reality Warriors. She is able to fly. Becoming part of Team C.R.A.Z.Y. When Sheogorath, Ultimate Warrior, Adapter, and Symbiote Warrior returned to the dimension they were originally from (their home dimension), they met Hazel. They immediately became friends. Hazel wanted to join the team. Sheogorath gave Hazel angel wings so she could fly. Hazel would go on adventures with the team. Capturing an Illuminati General At some point, the team returned to their universe only to find that the Illuminati had a base on their world. The team managed to capture Illuminati General Tony. Supreme Hunter attacks While the team members thought they won, a portal opened and Missing Piece flew out. An Illuminati pyramid fighter flew to the teams location. Illuminati Soldiers exited the fighter and attacked. General Tony broke out of his chains and lead the Illuminati attack. Since Hazel had no weapons, Ultimate Warrior gave her a sword to defend herself with. Hazel pointed out that the soldiers were using guns. Ultimate Warrior then gave Hazel a shotgun. General Tony and the soldiers retreated into their ship and flew over to a building Missing Piece was hovering over. The team eventually got to the top of the building only to find General Tony, Grand General Steve, and Supreme Hunter waiting. Supreme Hunter had a machine that would take away everyone's powers. After a short fight, the machine was activated and all the members of C.R.A.Z.Y. lost their powers. Hazel retreated with the team. When Grand General Steve tracked the team down, Hazel watched in horror when Steve stabbed Ultimate Warrior and Ultimate Warrior was seemingly killed. The team later went to the Illuminati building to destroy the machine. The team members had to once again fight Supreme Hunter, Grand General Steve, and General Tony. The team was losing since they had no powers but all of a sudden, Ultimate Warrior wounded Steve and destroyed the machine. Ultimate Warrior revealed that his symbiote saved him. Supreme Hunter and the rest of the Illuminati members retreated since the members of Team C.R.A.Z.Y. had their powers back. Hazel would later go with the rest of C.R.A.Z.Y. to meet up with the rest of the Reality Warriors. Empire of Eternal Darkness Hazel was present when the Reality Warriors helped the Illuminati defeat The Empire of Eternal Darkness. She returned back to her dimension with the rest of C.R.A.Z.Y. after Lord Marlus retreated. The Alignment Hazel went with the rest of the Reality Warrior's to stop Grand General Jered from resurrecting Warlord. She helped fight Jered's forces when the Illuminati leadership was split between Jered and Supreme Hunter. Hazel survived the battle. After Jered was killed and Supreme Hunter announced the Illuminati would be a force of good, Hazel returned to her universe with the rest of Team C.R.A.Z.Y. Sins of The Past Hazel was with Ultimate Warrior, Adapter, and Symbiote Warrior at a park when Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Dracula, and Grand General Tony attacked with some Illuminati soldiers. Hazel and Symbiote Warrior fought Grand General Dracula. When Steinbeck personally fought the team by himself, Hazel helped fight him. Despite having strength in numbers, Steinbeck was able to defeat the team. Hazel went with the rest of the team through a portal created by Ultimate Warrior to the Shivering Isles. When Haskill apprehended the team before they could get to Sheogorath, Hazel was thrown into a pit with the rest of the team. Sheogorath later got them out. Hazel would later watch the Shivering Isles defense fleet get completely obliterated by the Illuminati invasion fleet lead by Lord Steinbeck. She would later fight Illuminati soldiers during a big ground battle. Hazel, Symbiote Warrior, and Adapter fought Grand General Tony. Before Tony could kill any of them after he tricked them into thinking he wouldn't hurt them, Ultimate Warrior threw one of his swords into Tony's back. After Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath returned from their battle with Steinbeck, Hazel witnessed the remaining Illuminati forces retreat. Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y.